dragonrealms_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
Resources come in 5 forms - Energy'', ''Stamina, 'Gold, Honor' & Gems. 'Energy' Energy is consumed only when players attack a NPC and is capped at 100 points. This resource automatically refills every time the player levels up. Base energy regeneration per point of energy is capped at 3mins (180s). This means a full bar of energy will take 5hrs to replenish. With the advisor Tia Saelas, energy regenerates 10% faster - 2mins 42s (162s). This means a full bar of energy will take 4hrs 30mins to replenish. Regeneration can be further increased through the Feral Horde talent tree by learning the skill Hunter's Energy, which increases regeneration rate by 10% at Level 10 (Requires 40 talent points). A player with both Tia Saelas and Hunter's Energy will theoretically achieve a 20% increased regeneration (additive or multiplicative?) which makes a point of energy regenerate in 2mins 24s (144s). A full bar of energy will take 4hrs to replenish. Guilds also apply energy regeneration bonuses if the appropriate bonus has been researched. Energy can be refilled by consuming Small Energy Potions (refills 25 points) and Energy Potions (refills 100 points - costs 200G). 'Stamina' Stamina is consumed for PVP battles and is capped at 3 points. Normal PVP attacks consume 1 Stamina point and a Power Attack consumes 3 Stamina points. This resource automatically refills every time the player levels up. Base stamina regeneration per stamina point is capped at 20mins. This means that a full bar of stamina will take 60mins (1hr) to replenish. With the advisor Tharne Kasar, stamina regenerates 10% faster - 18mins. This means a full bar of stamina will take 54mins to replenish. Regeneration can be further increased through the Undead Legion talent tree by learning the skill Burning Determination, which increases regeneration rate by 10% at Level 10 (Requires 40 talent points). A player with both Tharne Kasar and Burning Determination will theoretically achieve a 20% increased regeneration (additive or multiplicative?) which makes a point of stamina regenerate in 16mins. A full bar of energy will take 48mins to replenish. Guilds also apply stamina regeneration bonuses if the appropriate bonus has been researched. Stamina can be refilled by consuming Small Stamina Potions (refills 1 point) and Stamina Potions (refills 3 points - costs 150G). 'Gold' Gold is the in-game currency and is produced periodically by income buildings. A wide variety of them can be built with different production times. Gold can be bought through microtransaction. Gold is currently used for leveling, evolution and construction. 'Honor' Honor is obtained in varying amounts as rewards for PvP battles. Accumulated Honor points are used to purchase Battle Summons from the store. There is currently no other known way of applying Honor. 'Gems' As the microtransaction in-game prestige currency, Gems offer players a convenient way to achieve their goals by unlocking options not available to players using gold. This includes the option to purchase energy/stamina refills, talent tree resets and is currently the only way to obtain coveted Warrior Summons. Gem purchases are available in the following variants: Costs of all store Gem purchases: